Bleakrest
City of the North Bleakrest borders much of the known world, existing as an isolated colony in the northern expanses that has expanded quickly. Where an ancient civilization existed once before in millennia past, Bleakrest sits built around an ancient, crumbling tower; a mention to the culture of the past, all but forgotten today. There are few traces of what came before the tower, save for other crumbling ruins dotted about the countryside. Whatever may have existed before, a new city with new goals exists now, and thrives. Droves of individuals flock to Bleakrest under the draw of adventure, wealth, and knowledge. The untold knowledge once possessed by the forgotten race of individuals has brought many inquisitive minds to Bleakrest, to investigate local ruins. The mass amount of skymetal, deposited by meteor showers in the north, has brought prospectors and miners to the untamed wilderness. And finally, tales of adventure, evil monsters, and unclaimed treasure permeates the wilderness and ruins alike. All these features make Bleakrest a prime place to encourage adventuring and a prosperous life, while the isolation from the rest of the world gives many a fresh start. Aegiswall When the first colony-ships sailed north, dwarves and pack animals filled the hulls of the massive galleons. The stories had spread far and wide: the meteor showers barraging the fringes of the world bore minerals and substances of more value than anything able to be mined from the crust of the earth. Prospectors and foremen flocked north, and with them came other individuals--not limited to former prisoners now working as indentured servants--looking to start a new life in the untamed wilderness. Within a year's time, the wayward dwarves had established a number of settlements near the coastline, most of which blossoming into the various mining camps and companies within Bleakrest's Hinterlands. When the woman Monika Wilder came to them with open arms beckoning them to build their homes within the ruins of the Silvered Spire, and found the city of Bleakrest, few could refuse the safety that walls could provide against the dangerous denizens of the north. Dockside Tales of adventure, riches untold, and mystery are an attractive sort. Privateers of the realm flocked northward when these fantasies were proven true by the dwarves of Aegiswall, all seeking treasure and fame for themselves. Traders and merchants also ventured to Bleakrest, enthralled by the exotic metals the Dwarves sought to trade, bringing spices and food from more temperate locales. Soon, Dockside would be known as the heart of trade, commerce, and entertainment within Bleakrest, hosting a number of shops, taverns, and eateries within its dense alleyways. Frosthearth The Witches were the last to settle within Bleakrest, but not the least numerous. Coming north after the rumors uncovered by the Dwarves that the northlands were once an ancient, arcane battleground, the arcane scholars were not disappointed. Many believe that the northlands are almost an ancestral holy land, destined to them by the winter spirits and deities of the cold, but most are also quiet about their beliefs, as many are evil in nature. The Silvered Spire While the Arcana War was waged millennia ago, remnants of the mysterious battle still exist in the world to this date. The spire sitting at the center of Bleakrest pays homage to the cruel beasts hidden within the chunk of a long forgotten planet, as well as the massive empire of the past that simply disappeared without a word. The Silvered Spire has struck both awe and fear into the hearts of many, as none have ever been able to gaze upon the tower in its entirety, save for a select few who have managed to brave the storm clouds always warding the upper levels of the crumbling tower.